


【BruceDick】情侶相處之道

by bayholy0619



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【BruceDick】情侶相處之道

Dick今天又過著邊咬著甜甜圈邊趕公文的日子，說真的他寧願出門打擊罪惡30小時，也不願意再面對這些公文3分鐘。然而有什麼辦法，他只是BCPD的一名小警員，而這些報告全都是他以BCPD小警員身份時破的，寫後續報告也是他的職務之一。當他與之奮鬥了一整天時，他才發覺到已經到下班時間。想想明天是假期，可以回哥譚一趟。Dick來個好心情的華麗轉身想要離去時剛巧看到旁邊同事的抽屜沒關好，露出了點書角。這不是我問題，是他沒關好，我只是好心幫他關一下順便看了下同事細心用筆劃分出來的重點。以此作藉口的Dick順理成章的開始八卦自己同事的興趣，而沒想到平時看下去大咧咧的同事還會看這種中學女生才會看的雜誌，《與情侶相處之道》。Dick想了想，最近他和Bruce的關係有點怪怪的，這也是他想回去哥譚一趟的原因，他看著別人就算漸趨穩定的情侶也至少一星期通一次電話而且是雙方都會主動來電那種，但他們?好像也快3個星期沒有通電話了，Dick想了想，更堅定了要看下去的心。

  
  


**1.別把愛情想得理所當然**

很多人都有這通病，在一起前會各種顧忌遷就，在一起後就肆無忌憚了，認為對方的忍耐是理所當然的。

家裡只剩Bruce、Alfred、Dick和Daiman，當吃飽飯後他們就會有意識地開始各作各的。吃完飯後只要不是太緊張的時期，Damian還會有一個晚上放任自己玩玩遊戲。而Dick通常會待在起居室看電視，Bruce只要不是太忙的時候，只要他出現在餐桌前就意味著他會和Dick一起坐在起居室看看脫口秀或家庭劇什麼的。而Alfred會貼心地先去替Dick預備好明天要回布魯德海文的制服，因為Dick回來都睡Bruce床，倒是省去打掃房間的功夫了。Bruce自然地坐在Dick的旁邊，自然地攬過他的腰。這對Bruce來說是很大的進步，畢竟他們剛開始時甚至作到比不是情侶時更不親密。他們甚至有點尷尬的坐沙發使兩者間留下些許空位，讓Damian百思不解。明明這和聽說的情侶不一樣，他們是搭檔時應該裸體也見過了，這到底是什麼大退步?

Bruce已經習慣了這樣，把Dick圈在自己身邊，他喜歡Dick用了家裡的海洋味沐浴露味道。這家沐浴露總是特別適合Dick，他最喜歡男友散發著與自己一樣的味道。Dick會先有一小時放鬆，然後慢慢眼皮沉重，他會累倒並睡著。有時會靠在自己肩膀，有時會倒在自己膝上，把自己的大腿充當枕頭。Damian到時就會自動離場，他會去找Alfred或Titus也說不定，但他就是不會待在這裡。

沒有了電燈泡(其實他們也沒多在意)，Bruce的行動會更進一步，如果青年躺在他大腿時並沒醒來，那就代表他真的很放鬆沒什麼掛心的事，而且沒那麼容易醒過來。Bruce會趁機玩玩青年額前的碎髮，親親他的臉頰。然後他會仔細觀察，看看他最愛的人到底在這段沒見的日子改變了多少，會不會在布魯德海文夜巡時遇上了什麼麻煩?會不會因此令身體又多了幾道傷痕?他會不會因為BCPD的工作而受委屈了?會不會又被奇怪的男人女人盯上了?許多許多的憂慮，卻隨著Dick平穩的呼吸聲而消逝，他就是讓Bruce的煩惱消去的重點。

Dick醒來了，他們會去夜巡，他們會去作許多不同的事，但最重要的是……他能看到Dick每次都會有點小慌亂，害羞的再次發現自己又倒在Bruce膝上了。然後Dick會有點害羞且無地自容的翻身，把自己塞在Bruce懷中，那樣他就能順理成章抱住Dick和掐掐其手感極佳的屁股。

Dick立馬跳起來，看了眼Bruce，得來是對方一副不在乎的樣子。就腿有點麻，畢竟也躺了快一小時了。

"Bruce……我……"

我已經猜想到你想說什麼了，Dick。

"我去幫你預備夜巡的東西，你腿麻了吧。我會補救的，我現在就去。"

說完Dick馬上轉身往蝙蝠洞走，只留下一個心中萬分不解的腿麻Bruce輕輕皺眉不滿著。

**2.男女相處莫過於守住自己底牌**

心意還是早點表明，早點看透，別去消磨愛情，愛情是最經不起消磨的東西!

Dick今天有點奇怪，Bruce突然在預備夜巡的同時想到晚餐之前的情況。Dick和他會在蝙蝠洞觀察哥譚的情況，他看下去很認真，真的非常認真地山把Bruce的視線從電腦螢幕上轉移到自己身上。他看下去像有什麼事要告訴他，而Bruce希望並不是什麼大事。

“Bruce，我很愛你。”

“……我知道。”

“我可以為你作任何事。”

“我對此毫不懷疑。”

“只要是你想的，我可以再去當一次特工甚至再死一遍。”

“Dick!那次我並不想這樣作。你要明白，那是我最不想作的決定之一，無奈是當時我只有那個方法。我信任你，所以才派你過去。”

“我甚至可以為你擋子彈，為你而死。”

Bruce馬上把Dick拉向自己，他還是沒有對身體表達情感很熟悉，但他已經盡力了。他把Dick拉向自己，Dick也乖巧地跨坐在Bruce上面。他緊緊地抱著Bruce，比任何時候都緊。這樣的他到底怎麼了，你有什麼事要去作，或者受到什麼刺激了嗎，Dick?

**3.戀人相處也要有個人空間**

談戀愛不需要一直待在對方身邊，偶然也需要給予對方空間。

這晚是少有的Batman和Nightwing一起夜巡的日子，他們以往都會珍惜這段時光，他們會一起行動，一起打擊罪惡，一起把見到犯事之人都綁起來交給Gordon。Nightwing甚至會在中途一直與Batman聊天，企圖讓每次夜巡都有特別的話題。從中他們會回憶到過往的日子，當年最初的Batman與Robin，當年最初的活力雙雄，當年他第一任搭擋，教會了他許多寶貴東西的男孩。而他相信Nightwing都同樣享受這樣的時間，所以要不是哥譚發生了什麼事不得不兵分兩路，否則他們都會默認二人一起行動。他們沒事時會待在滴水獸旁邊，俯視著整個城市。他們喜歡這個城市，就算Nightwing已經認定了布魯德海文才是屬於他的城市，但他依舊覺得哥譚很美。要不是早就深知哥譚的黑暗，或許Nightwing真的會打從心底覺得哥譚是個完美的城市。

“那今晚由北邊開始。”

“那我由南邊。”

“Nightwing!”

然而Nightwing並沒有停下步伐，他一躍而去，並沒有留下來聽隨黑暗騎士的叫喚。Batman看著那藍色身影輕鬆地在大樓間穿梭，他有種想追上去的心，但理智告訴他或許Nightwing只是想快點完成夜巡，好讓他們都能早點回家睡覺。雖然穿著制服並不會阻礙到他們，他們並不是第一次穿著制服作一些與其形象不符或不該作的行為，他們在很多地方作過，而Batman並不否認這一切都記在他的腦海當中。沒有人會如他一樣清楚Nightwing的性感，而他在不同地方被自己按壓在身下時也有不同的表情。淚光充斥著那雙深邃的靛藍，害怕被發現而努力忍耐自己的聲音，但是身體非常誠實地纏著彼此，一切都是只有他才知道的Dick Grayson。然而，他看著已經遠到沒能看到的身影，Batman發出一聲只有自己才能聽見的嘆息。

**4.不要打著愛的旗號傷害對方**

愛一個人是要想對方需要什麼，而不是打著愛的旗號強加自以為好的東西往他身上。

又一個假日前的晚上，這次Bruce被一宗案子弄到頭昏腦脹，他應該有2天只喝液態食物並沒有浪費時間進食任何固體食物，而Alfred對此非常擔心。而每當這種情況出現時，Alfred就會把Dick叫回來，讓他處理這個麻煩的老爺，至少能讓自己少操心一點。當然Dick一定會回來的，他說過了，只要Bruce需要他的時候，他一定會回來的，不管發生了什麼事。而他回來的路上還順手買了一大盒甜甜圈，看下去色彩非常誘人，Dick最喜歡的食物之一便是甜甜圈了。而事實上甜甜圈和警員，聽下去相當合襯。

他回來後先與Alfred擁抱一下，老管家雖然不贊成他手上那盒甜甜圈，但也並沒有阻止Dick把那盒玩意帶到蝙蝠洞下。事實上那盒甜甜圈很大機會成為Bruce老爺這2天以來第一口固體食物，而不再是放在冰箱裡那些看下去完全不想放入口中的液態健康食品。如果能讓Bruce老爺過上那麼一點點像人的生活，他不介意Dick少爺偶然帶一兩盒如此高熱量和糖份的食物回來。

“Bruce!”

“……Alfred叫你來的吧。”

Dick跳到Bruce身邊，口中咬著一個原味的甜甜圈。他已經聽了個大概，他已經知道Bruce到底在追查什麼，但這不能成為他整整2天不吃東西的原因，這也不能成為他讓Alfred擔心的原因。

“我想想，整整2天不吃東西的Bruce，應該吃哪個好呢?”

“Dick，我不吃。吃東西會讓腦部運轉減慢，我還在工作。”

“好啦，那就這個粉白色的糖霜草莓味甜甜圈啦!”

“Dick……”

Dick很理所當然地把草莓甜甜圈抵在Bruce的唇前，然而Bruce還是沒有張嘴，這樣僵持了3分鐘，前者也有點可惜的收回了甜甜圈。其實Bruce已經快猜到接下來會發生什麼事了，Dick在這方面彷彿有著他自己的使命感一樣下來。他受了Alfred的委託，而Dick會盡自己所能完成這個任務。某程度上老管家的期望是整個家族都非常重視的一部分，僅次Batman的期望。所以Dick會用盡自己的方法來讓Bruce進食，之前已經試過無數次，而Dick也會使出渾身解數來達成目的。上次是Dick咬著餅乾餵他，上上次是把蛋糕的奶油塗在自己身上，上上上次是把Pocky塞進Bruce嘴巴強行來個不合時宜的Pocky Game。每次都不一樣，而Bruce不否認他的內心有那麼一點期待，他期望這次Dick會有新的花款。每次Dick哄他進食時也會有著無限魅力，總是引人犯罪。那這一次到底會是怎樣呢?把一口甜甜圈咬住再用舌塞到自己的嘴巴中?還是說他會利用甜甜圈玩另類Pocky Game?

“我明白了，我會叫Alfred之後再拿你喜歡的芝士焗龍蝦給你的了。畢竟營養總比這些甜甜圈高是不是?”

“Dick?”

然而Dick完全沒有回頭，只慢慢的咬著甜甜圈回大宅。Bruce看著這樣反常的Dick，心中繼續冒出無限問號，這是什麼新的放置Play嗎?事實上這不是放置Play，因為20分鐘後Alfred真的拿著一盤熱騰騰的芝士焗龍蝦下來，還說想不到老爺會如此有興致。

**5.情侶相愛不要計較得失**

不要計較自己在這感情中付出了多少，畢竟現時的你付出了也開心，這就甘之如飴了不是嗎?

有次偶然機會下Dick知道Bruce偶然會偷來他家把他拖欠著的水電費房租全用自己的卡繳費，而這種這樣的地方竟然也要千多美元有時Bruce會覺得他兒子兼男友受騙了。但不管如何，他偶然會把水電費單拿走，並把租金和一張寫著"From Grayson"的便利貼貼在錢上交給房東。然而這件事就算Dick已經猜到是怎麼回事，也不能那麼明目張膽的作，因為Dick會覺得這樣是自己不信任他的表現，同時也會覺得自己認為他還不能獨立，作得不夠好。Bruce向來都不明白他們的心理，Robin們或Batgirl們也一樣，他們總是期望得到Batman的認同，他們希望得到Batman的默許，得到足夠獨立自主的證明而不再是那個什麼事都要問Batman或Bruce的小男孩小女孩。或許他自己真的要負上部分責任，因為他的保護欲過渡，使到他身邊的人都有壓力。但他不希望Dick現時還抱著這個想法，畢竟他是第一個在Batman身邊畢業的人，而任何時候Bruce都替他感到驕傲。

"Bruce?"

"洗好澡了?"

Bruce表面平靜但心中卻大叫糟了，他竟然會大意到沒留意水聲已經停下來，他還手拿著那堆帳單。Dick看著那疊忙到沒空繳的帳單，天阿，他當面拆穿了Bruce的好事。他知道Bruce會幫他把水電租繳了，而他也會默許這個情況因為他不想再為這些無聊的事而和對方吵架。為了繳交水電租來表現自己就算沒了Wayne家他還是能生活得好好的孩子表現並沒任何必要。只是他還是會表現出並不希望對方干涉太多的樣子，他會盡量把那些通知書拿回來因為他不想給Bruce再添任何的麻煩。他不再是為了表現自己，而是為了讓對方少擔心一件沒必要的事，動機從根本性的改變。

"Bruce，我知道你在作什麼。然後我最近還有點東西想要……"

0Bruce看著兒子兼男友難得主動要求的樣子，立馬拿出另一張Bruce Wayne所屬的黑卡。剛剛你說想要什麼來著?我全包了。

**6.情侶相處時要體諒對方的缺點**

彼此思安忍讓和包容，會讓彼此感到幸福和舒服。

Dick正在回家的路上，而Bruce完全明白為什麼。因為他最近新試用的監視器BD-60正式宣告陣亡，而原因也和之前的BD-00至BD-59一樣，被Dick有意或無意的弄壞了。這次他明明很小心的把監視器藏在鞋跟處，但還是被發現了。看來下一次有必要把Dick的行動瞬間爆發力和抗壓力考慮在其中，Bruce馬上便作好了BD-61的修正構思。但不管如何，當這監視器壞了同時，Dick也見怪不怪的但難免氣憤地跑回哥譚，他說過多少遍，不准再用監視器。

"你到底有什麼問題?除了你那盲目高傲的自信和對一切事物都想嘗試掌控的瘋狂控制欲外，你明明一切都那麼好!既然如此為什麼你就不能信任我一下，把這該死的監視器換成一通電話或一則手機的短訊?"

"因為你不會把事實告訴我。"

"因為你……也不會把事實告訴我。你那高傲的自信告訴你根本沒必要，你那高傲的自信總是讓你信自己能處理好一切，你那高傲的自信總是想把所有事都歸到自己頭上。"

Bruce無言以對，他雖然不肯承認但他真的作不到，他難以信任自己親眼看到以外的事。他不能確保泰坦運作一切都好，除非他成了那背後承包運作基金的人。他不能相信Dick失憶後都過得如正常人，除非他親身去布魯德海文一趟。他不能相信Dick平安無事，除非他用監視器。他明白沒人喜歡這樣的行動，但他就是按不下這個心情。他不能再忍受Dick在自己背後甚至眼前受什麼致命傷，他總有一天會崩潰，像當年Lex差點殺了Dick時一樣。

他看到Dick不願意，他想像接下來的數個月他們可能又會陷入冷戰。最後他們會和解，透過很多不同的方式，他們會再次相擁，彷要把對方與自己融為一體。但不會是現在，他們向來極少這樣。他只記得有一次他們馬上就和好，因為那時的自己想要Dick在身邊。他需要Dick，要是他不在，他就什麼也不能相信。當青年在身邊的時候，他至少還能選擇信任身後的青年11，並叮囑他別信任自己，一個連自己也不信任的自己。

"我會多點打電話回來，你也可以來找我。你知道的，就算不是什麼要緊的事，你也可以來找我的。"

Dick用著累了的感覺說出來，然後他轉身回去，讓Bruce有點被嚇到了。他就這麽簡單就原諒他了?事情不單純!

**7.相處期間溝通很關鍵**

戀愛的時候，和戀人多點溝通，讓對方明白你的心意和想法，才會讓愛情變得簡單、舒適。

Dick最近都很反常，Bruce終於深有體會這一點。為什麼?電話又再次響起，而Bruce看著蝙蝠電腦的來電顯示，他毫不意外地的看到Dick的名字又出現在上面。他最近到底發了什麼神經?Bruce開始想這是不是什麼另類責罰Game?而事實上當初Dick打電話來時是打大宅的電話或Bruce的私人手機，而Bruce也會接來聽聽看，之後發現Dick的聊天根本沒什麼重點。如果是以往Bruce會很樂意聽，相比以往觀鳥者和馬龍先生的通話，他很願意和Dick可以光明正大的聊天，就算一直繞圈子也沒關係。但不是像現在這樣，他幾乎是每天，每天都會收到Dick的來電，而他每次說的都是些無關痛癢的事，讓Bruce開始有點懷念以往的日子，那個不是重要事也不會來電的日子。

但Bruce不想掛掉，因為那個是Dick，他喜歡聽他的笑聲，他喜歡聽他說到底今天發生了什麼事，他喜歡看著他的笑容或者倦容，正正是這點讓Bruce明白Dick的愛，就算是什麼身體狀況他還是會打電話。所以Bruce每次都沒能拒絕掉這通電話，有次甚至在二人都在夜巡時打來。Nightwing透過電話與遠在哥譚的Batman聊天，甚至說笑話。逗Batman笑向來是Robin的責任，又或者是Dick Grayson自認的責任。那晚的哥譚特別安份，全因有一個小賊發誓他看到Batman笑了，而那笑容絕對是他待在哥譚那麼多年以來最可怕的表情之一。

但就算是這樣，Bruce也認為這樣是不對的。應該說是不妥的，從他們以往的角度來看，他們向來都不需要這種對話來理解對方或聯絡彼此的關係，但Dick最近看來很熱衷這個。最可怕的是這個情況維持了2個月之久，Bruce承認這段日子或許是他們最理解對方日常的日子，他甚至能完整說出這個禮拜Dick的內褲顏色和花紋，因為他很常剛洗完澡便半裸著視像通話。

“Bruce你最近過得怎樣?”

“老樣子，哥譚依舊。”

“最近我這邊接收了一些從哥譚那逃來的小混混。你知道他們因什麼而逃過來嗎?”

“他們終於發現哥譚有更多比他可怕的惡棍嗎?”

“不，是因為他們寧願看到Nightwing的笑容也不想看到Batman的笑容，這樣想想他們也挺可愛的是不是?但你到底怎麼穿那制服笑，要不是因為熟識你，真的會覺得很可怕的。”

你以為是誰害的?

**8.情侶相處時切忌嘗試改變對方**

談戀愛的時候，兩個人多多少少都會有些改變，順其自然就好，別太強硬地要求對方為你而改變。

又是一個夜巡的晚上，Batman再三拒絕了Nightwing再一次分工合作的夜巡模式，他如果真的想分工合作好把夜巡時間減短，那他根本不需要Nightwing特意過來。他甚至可以叫Batgirl他們負責今晚的"分工夜巡"，而不是把一個要一個小時車程的人叫回來。今晚哥譚依舊，混亂不堪得讓人咋舌，他們才剛解決完一宗搶劫案，不遠處就聽見兩個幫派在互相駁火。Batman和Nightwing 把幫派成員全放倒，再以私藏軍火等一堆罪名把他們交給Gordon。待他們從一堆麻煩事件回神過來，天已漸漸冒出魚肚白，他們要回家了。二人坐入蝙蝠車，脫下面具，各自露出倦容。Dick應該餓了也說不定，Bruce記得他是突然回來，副駕那傢伙未必有吃過晚餐才過來。

Bruce腦海開始搜索現時差不多開始營業的食店，他記得有一家熱狗店會差不多開店了。那家雖然是小攤子，衛生並沒達到老管家標準，但他知道Dick很喜歡那家熱狗，小時候Robin也會向他撒嬌特意去一趟。回想當時的樣子和為了吃而撒嬌的樣子，值得Bruce輕笑並坦白的說那是一段極美好的時光。而Bruce知道Dick依舊愛死那檔熱狗，他不會拒絕這次的邀約，就算這不像是Batman或Bruce本人的作風。

"餓了?"

"餓了，你應該預想了我沒吃晚餐就過來了。"

"要去吃點什麼再回家嗎?"

Dick雙目放光，至少Bruce肯定看到他雙目中露出了那麽一瞬間與兒時Robin一樣的雀躍眼神，一隻期待萬分的靛藍色小鳥。他以為Dick下刻就會發揮他抱抱狂魔的特色，他會抱住自己然後指定要去某家漢堡店或熱狗店，好解決他現在仍在抗議的小肚皮。

"我想去法……還是算啦。"

"你確定?"Bruce不禁挑了下眉，他想再確認一次因為下個街口就要轉了。

"嗯，我記得上午你還要回公司開會議。還是讓我們早點回去洗澡睡覺吧。"

"Dick，你知道我不在乎那幾分鐘睡眠時間。"

"我知道。但我也不能讓你總是因為我回來哥譚而改變你的行動模式，我們還是回家吧。"

這可能是個大問題了，聽到Dick說出這種話的Bruce只被這個想法充斥著整個回家的路程，甚至整天會議和隔天晚上的夜巡。

**9.相處時要無條件信任對方**

戀人之間最忌諱的還是不信任彼此，很多矛盾的起源就是不相信對方。

Bruce很肯定他的男友出了什麼問題，但他還是沒能查出到底發生了什麼事。他查看了最近7個月的監視器紀錄，他花了很多時間在觀察Dick的日常生活或者夜巡日子，他只差對方睡覺時的紀錄沒有查看，因為他不認為這幾個月Dick的反常會和他睡得不好有關。而他也查過對方短暫的睡眠時間期間並沒有那些黑名單人物靠近他的男友。Slade遠在印度出長期任務，已經快1年沒回哥譚或去布魯德海文。Owlman最近雖然在哥譚，但正因為他踏入了哥譚反而好觀察，他沒去過布魯德海文。猛禽最近很安分，Dick有時會去見他，因為猛禽是Dick現時認識更多母親的唯一渠道了。但他都乖乖待在黑門，他沒有出來，Dick見猛禽的錄影片Bruce全看了數遍，當中並沒有什麼問題。那會是Midnighter嗎?那個自Dick作為37號特工存在時就一直看著他屁股的重金屬愛好者，Dick很信任他而且他有外星科技，要去找Dick只要說一句就能穿梭空間的界限到達目的地。但Bruce同時也知道Midnighter有個現任男友，而他們相處得非常融洽，Bruce沒能得出一個讓Dick變奇怪會使他們有什麼好處的結論。Bruce甚至連神速者的可能性也想在內，但沒能得出滿意的結果。每次查事件你都必須想到底整件事背後誰能獲益，而問題是這次事件的可能受益者全都有充分證明自己無辜的證據。

那到底是怎麼回事?

Dick的電話，Bruce覺得或許是個好時機，讓他們談談最近的反常到底是怎麼回事。

"Dick，我覺得……"

"Bruce Wayne坦言他的理想型是母親，一個溫柔默默在背後支持的女性。"Dick毫無感情地讀出今早同事給他的八赴報紙。

"Dick，你知道……"

"父親給我嚴父的印象，母親會扮演寛容的那一面。對我來說是一個完美的家庭榜樣。"

"Dick……少看點八卦報紙。"

"我應該想你說這些的動機是真的期望找到這樣的一位女性，還是讓你男友我以此為目標?"

你已經作到了，Bruce馬上浮現出這樣的想法。明白他的男友只是找了點小話題好讓他們的電話有個好氣氛，但Bruce沒想過有一天他們竟然還會用八赴報導的話題來展開一通電話。

"好啦，我當然信任你的，愛你阿，B!"

"嗯……我知道。"

然後他們終於又完結這通接近2小時但毫無實際內容的通話，二人心裡都暖烘烘的。咦，他2小時前還有什麼要跟Dick說來著?

Bruce終於想起到底上禮拜的電話想作什麼時，他決定隔天把Dick叫來哥譚，並指明是有關他們之間的問題，並不是夜巡問題不用穿制服。Dick趕到來時已經是半夜了，明天他還要上班沒錯，但Bruce說是很重要的事一定要當面說，所以他也只能趕過去了。他開始想跟Bruce說要是下次真的那麼重要他得自己來布魯德海文，有上班壓力的可不是Bruce Wayne，而事實上不是每個人都是億萬富翁。但之後他又想到Bruce一定會叫他回哥譚，只要回哥譚他就可以過上無憂生活，除了英雄事務外。又或者他該多用點那張黑卡，Dick開始想把Bruce長期放在桌面那張黑卡拿走的可能性。

想想他又放棄了這些決定，他沒有意志薄弱到現在就想回哥譚，他沒有想要像當時37號特工時那樣逃回哥譚。而現時的薪水還是夠用。他回到莊園時Alfred並沒有來迎接，他猜想Bruce並沒有跟老紳士說他要回來的事。看來真的非常重要，甚至不想Alfred在場。Dick開始有點怕怕了，Bruce很少會這樣單獨找他會面，甚至連Alfred和Damian都不在。他是不是應該至少弄醒Alfred有事時可以找他擋著?把這種完全可笑的想法甩到腦後，他先去蝙蝠洞找Bruce卻意外地不在。那他是在書房嗎?看看書房，也沒人。沒想到這個時間他會待在睡房而不是在外面飛奔，Dick邊懷著這心情邊推開Bruce的睡房門。

Bruce拿了2個高腳杯和1支上等紅酒放在陽台處，他穿著睡袍等著Dick。看下去非常放鬆，如果他不是Bruce Wayne的話。Dick開始想些有的沒的，眼前Bruce拿出了酒，顯出他今晚不會去夜巡，但同時考慮到明天自己要上班，所以也不會是什麼兒童不宜的活動前一刻的小酌。唯一想到的就是Bruce想討論什麼重要事前想舒緩氣氛，然後作出這種根本不合他性格的事出來。

"Bruce，你這樣很……"

"你最近很奇怪。"

Dick覺得對方莫名其妙，到底是誰奇怪?突然半夜邀約一個隔天要上早班的人可不是他。

Bruce又想用喝酒動作那幾秒時間來整理思緒，他不明白，明明身為Batman的他應該時刻保持思緒冷靜且清晰有條不紊，但只要事情碰上Dick的事，他腦袋就會混亂一遍，甚至管不住自己的嘴巴說出一堆傷人的話。如果是平常，Dick總能聽出他背後的關心和憂慮，但他不肯定這次，因為在這感情中Dick一向是害怕的那一方。他雖然主動，他總把愛掛在口邊，他總是無條件付出自己的愛，但其實他們都知道，一切的背後是怕Bruce會哪天突然把他又推開，像以往每一次吵架一樣。這都是自己的錯，Bruce知道自己的態度令Dick那股不安一直纏繞是責無旁貸。到現在這個地步，他還是覺得自己表達愛的表現還是不夠多，但他有信心對Dick的愛並不比對方少，而他不會再把人推開。

"你最近的行動太反常了。這……不像你。"

"不像我?"

"就是你……所有動作都顯得我們太疏遠。"

"Bruce我哪裡讓你覺得是這樣?"

"你不敢再靠著我打頓。你不再跟我夜巡時一起行動，除非我的命令。你不再與我分享你最喜歡的食物，也不再嘗試用自己的方法讓我進食。你會突然不停打電話過來但都是為了些無關痛癢的事。你不再向我撒嬌。唯一你看下去還願意讓我作的就是幫你繳費、清空你看上的麥片組合和Batman周邊或讓我幫你提升裝備。這不像你，Dick。我所認識的你應該剛好相反才對，你這樣的反常讓我感到……疏遠，我……如果你想分手的話，你可以直接跟我說……我……"

"抱歉，Bruce!"Dick投入Bruce的懷內。

Dick開始把這幾個月來的行動原因告訴對方，包括那本雜誌的事。Bruce沒有放手，他把懷抱越發收緊。想把自己的胸膛緊貼對方的，聽到對方的心跳，也想用自己的心跳讓對方知道，他現在到底有多緊張。心臟由見到Dick那一刻就猛烈跳動，不如平常的冷靜。他不想再因為自己的原因讓相愛的二人要再次分離，他丁點也不想。

**10.戀愛時別老拿分手威脅對方**

"Dick，以後少看點雜誌。"

  
  


"事情就是這樣了，Timmy。以後少看點八卦雜誌，那本該死的雜誌弄到Bruce差點以為要和我分手。"

"本來你就不該照著那本雜誌來作，而且……“

"而且?"Dick咬著在晚上纏著Bruce買的巧克力味甜甜圈。

“你們不是情侶，下次看夫妻或夫夫的吧。"

你們早就過了情侶階段，正式在一起同時已直接到達本壘了。所以別再看些有的沒的，Bruce想起要和你談談的那天整個Wayne莊園都纏繞著低氣壓，就連那個煩人的Damian也受不了要向Barbara求助了。

  
  


END


End file.
